YuGiOh! CDGKLM 2
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Choji and Kooper: Part 1. Choji and Kooper graduated from Duel Academy, but Dr. Crowler wants Choji to be a professor. A duel errupts for Choji's chance of a life time!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! CDGKLM

Chapter 1

Choji and Kooper: Part 1

Choji was born into a poor family. But Choji loved Duel Monsters, and was very good at it. So his parents scrounged up as much money as they could and sent him to the Central Duel Academy. Upon his arrival, Choji was greeted by Jaden Yuki, who was leaving the Academy.

"Hey, kid!" Jaden called out to Choji.

"Yeah?" Choji replied. Choji didn't know who Jaden was at the time.

"You look like you have potential, so here. Take some of these cards and put them in your deck." Jaden said to the young Choji while he handed him some cards from his own deck.

"Thanks mister. But who are you?" Choji asked the generous graduate.

"Just a duelist..." Jaden answered Choji as he walked away to leave the island.

Choji then enrolled into Duel Academy and was placed into the Slifer Red. But within his first year, he was promoted to Ra Yellow and then Obelisk Blue. And in his senior year, he was promoted to Obelisk White. After graduation, Choji was asked to teach as a professor at Duel Academy.

Kooper was very rich and very good at dueling. He enrolled into Duel Academy and was placed in Ra Yellow, but then later that year into Obelisk Blue. Choji and him became great friends and dueled each other all of the time. After graduation, Kooper was going to work for ValerieCorp and Manufacturing, but his friend needed some help.

"I don't know if I should talk the position, Kooper." Choji said to his long time friend and classmate. "I mean it would be super fun, but having Crowler as my boss would suck! What should I do?"

"Well if you want to then do it. Who cares about Crowler? Plus, he should be retiring soon, shouldn't he?" Tommy comforted his duelist friend.

"You're right! I'm going to do it! I'm going to go see Dr. Crowler right now!" Choji exclaimed as he got up and ran out the door.

"Good for him." Kooper said to himself when Choji left the room. All of a sudden Choji came slinking back into the room. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Can you come with me?" Choji whispered to Kooper. Kooper then fell to the ground in response to Choji's proof of irony.

"Yeah sure." Kooper said while on the floor. Choji helped his friend up and they both left the room. They walked to the Obelisk Blue dorms and into Dr. Crowler's office.

"Choji, and Kooper, nice to see you too exceptional students! Are you two done packing up to leave? Or is one of you planning on staying here?" Dr. Crowler asked to the two 18 year old, graduated duelists.

"Yes Dr. Crowler, I accept your offer to become a professor here at Duel Academy." Choji proclaimed to the odd professor.

"Good Choji, but its not that easy." Crowler explained, "You must first beat my in a duel!"

"Duel you Crowler? I've been waiting for this for years!" exclaimed Choji.

"Well let's take this outside." Crowler said to Choji as he handed him an Academy- issued duel disk. The three walked outside and put their decks into their respective duel disks. The two duelists were soon surrounded by curious duelists. Choji stood at one side of the entry into the Obelisk Blue dorms and Crowler on the other side. The two stared at each other until the two of them said, "LET'S DUEL!"

The two activated their duel disks so that they could play their cards on it. Hologram life point counters appeared next to the two experienced duelists reading 4000 each.

"I'll go first, Choji." Called out Vellian Crowler to his young opponent.

"Fine." Choji retorted as he drew his first five cards. Crowler then drew his five cards and his sixth to initiate his turn. Crowler looked at his cards pleased.

"I'll start by playing Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 500) A flash of light appeared before Crowler as he played his monster card on his duel disk. The hologram of the monster sprang to life as if it were real. The monster looked like a metal warrior with a large shield and a thick lance in its hands. Crowler continued his turn. "Since my monster is a Gemini monster, I can't activate his effect yet." Explained Crowler to Choji and the gathering students. "I will also play my field spell card, Geartown!" The hologram surrounding of the duel turned into cityscape where the building were made from gears as Crowler played his card. "Now all my Ancient Gear monsters can be played with one less tribute, and when my field card is destroyed, I can special summon one Ancient Gear monster from my deck, hand, or graveyard!" Crowler boasted. "Then to finish my turn, I will set these two cards face down." Crowler placed two cards face down in his spell and trap card zone on his duel disk. Choji had to be careful about those cards.

It was Choji's turn, so he drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. Choji's face beamed with excitement. "Alright Crowler, I'll start my turn by playing Elemental Hero Stratos in attack position!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 300) As Choji played his monster card on his duel disk, the monster popped onto the field in hologram form. The Elemental Hero was dressed in silver and blue and had a pair of wings with fans on them so it could hover in the air. "Stratos has two effects; I can destroy your spells or traps equal to the number of other Elemental Heroes I control, or I can pull one Elemental Hero or Destiny Hero from my deck to my hand." Choji explained.

"Well which effect will you activate?" Crowler questioned.

"I'll activate his second effect, Crowler." Choji answered. Choji then pulled his deck out of his duel disk and searched through it for a monster card. "I'll get this one." Choji said to himself as he added the monster card into his hand and put his deck back into his duel disk. "Then I'll set two cards and end my turn." Choji announced.

Crowler then drew his next card from his deck. "Now thanks to Geartown, I can normal summon Ancient Gear Beast without having to tribute a monster." (Level 6, ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000) This Ancient Gear monster looked like a metal wolf made of gears. "And just to be sure, I will activate my trap card, Royal Decree!" Crowler said to his opponent.

"What does that do?" Choji curiously asked.

"Now the effects of all trap cards on the field are negated!" Crowler replied. "And I can attack with all of my monsters without them being destroyed."

"Hold that idea, Vellian." Choji called to the professor. "I'll flip my quick play spell card, book of moon. This card allows me to flip your Beast into face down defense position." Then in an act of defiance, Choji gave Dr. Crowler a thumb down with his right hand while he said, "Or as I like to call it, 'take it position'!"

Dr. Vellian Crowler was shocked at Choji's mannerism and his card's effect. "Well then ill just play my spell card, Ancient Gear Explosive. I can tribute a face up Ancient Gear monster on my side of the field and do direct damage to your life points equal to the monster's attack points!" Crowler explained. "I'll pick my Ancient Gear Soldier, so you lose 1800 life points!" Then the hologram of Crowler's Knight ran into Choji and exploded in a bright light. Choji shielded his eyes from the light as his hologram life point counter dropped to 2200. "I'll end my turn Choji." Crowler ended.

"Fine." Choji said as he recovered his breath and ran his right hand through his short, almost black, brown hair. He inhaled deeply and focused his will towards his deck and his cards. He touched the top card of his deck and whispered to himself, "I really need a card…"

Unfortunately, Crowler heard what Choji had just whispered to himself and asked him, "And what card would that be?" Crowler glanced past Choji and saw that Kooper was crossing his fingers as a sign of luck for his friend's next card.

Choji exhaled and drew his last card and replied, "This card, Crowler, Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?" Crowler stuttered.

"Yay!" Kooper shouted from within the crowd.

"Yes, and I will use it to fuse together Elemental Hero Stratos and Elemental Hero Ocean!" Choji revealed to Crowler his three cards; Stratos, who was on the field, Ocean, which was in his hand from Statos's effect, and the Polymerization card that bound the two together.

"But what do those two fuse into?" Crowler questioned his opponent impatiently.

Choji grabs a card from his deck box that was on his belt and throws it onto his duel disk, "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Choji announced. (Level 8, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000) A hologram of a warrior clad in white armor and shrouded in ice appeared in front of Choji. The on watching crowd of students awed in sight of such a powerful monster. "And if this Elemental Hero is removed from the field, he freezes all of your monsters to death!"

"WHA?" Crowler shrieked.

"So I'll tribute him to special summon Turret Warrior!" (Level 5, ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 2000) Suddenly the previously fused monster exploded, spewing shards of ice towards Crowler's monster and then he was replaced with a giant warrior with giant cylinder arms and legs. Crowler's face down Ancient Gear Beast flipped up and was struck with a flying icicle and was destroyed.

"My monster is destroyed!" Dr. Crowler said in disbelief.

"That's not all Doctor," Choji retorted, "my Turret Warrior can be special summoned by tributing a face up warrior on my side of the field, and Turret Warrior gains the attack of the tributed monster!" (Level 5, ATK/ 3700 DEF/ 2000) The hologram Turret Warrior then began flexing it's biceps as an attack point counter next to it rocketed from 1200 to 3700. "Now Turret Warrior, attack his life points directly!" Choji commanded as he pointed towards his opponent. Turret Warrior's hologram jumped up and punched at Dr. Crowler as he fell to the ground. The hologram life point counter next to the prone professor sank from 4000 to 300. "Oh, and I forgot to normal summon this turn, nothing to do but play Marshmallon in attack mode!" (Level 3, ATK/ 300 DEF/ 500) A hologram of a cute marshmallow looking creature with an upside down happy face popped into play. "And he will attack you for game!" Choji shouted as the little monster hopped up to the defenseless Crowler and licked him. Crowler's life point counter dropped to 0.

A roar of laughter arose from the large bunch of Duel Academy students as they saw their professor defeated by a Marshmallon. Choji shuffled his deck and placed it in his deck box at his waist. Without a word, Choji and Kooper walked away from the dueling spot and back to their old dorms.

"What a great duel Choji!" Kooper complemented the victor.

"Thanks, but that was too easy, Kooper." Choji replied. Just then the two 18 year old boys saw a note taped on the door to their room. Choji pulled the note off, opened it, and read it to himself.

After a few seconds, Kooper got anxious and finally asked, "What does it say?"

Choji stared at Kooper in disbelief as he slowly said, "Seto Kaiba wants to duel me, now. In New Domino City…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! CDGKLM 2

Choji and Kooper

Part 2

"Seto Kaiba wants to duel you? Why?" Kooper asked Choji as the two were staring at the mysterious note that was left on their dorm room door.

"I don't know!" Choji exclaimed to his surprised and slightly jealous friend.

Just then, a dark figure appeared from behind the bushes and befriended the two duelists.

"Hello." The eerie figure proclaimed.

"WHAAAAAA!" Shouted Choji and Kooper. The two where scared out of their minds.

"Who are you?" Choji asked the stranger.

The person stepped into the light and introduced himself. "My name is Cyrus Trusdale, and I'm here to take you to see Kaiba, Choji." The short, blue haired duelist said.

"Wow, you're Cyrus!" Choji said, dumfounded. Cyrus nodded. "Why does Kaiba want to see and duel me?" Choji asked.

"We don't have much time, I'll explain on the helicopter." Cyrus explained. Just then, a helicopter landed a few yards from their position. "Get your cards and let's go." Cyrus called to Choji.

"Ok, but wait! Can my friend Kooper go with us?" Choji asked after looking at his saddened friend.

"Kaiba only wants to meet with the best duelists." Cyrus announced.

"But Kooper graduated second from here, after me!" Choji pleaded.

"Ok, he can come with us he can beat me in a duel." Cyrus proclaimed. "Do you accept my challenge, Kooper?"

Kooper ignored the butterflies in his stomach and strapped his Duel Academy issued duel disk to his left arm. Cyrus strapped his KaibaCorp duel disk to his arm and the two shouted at the same time, "LET'S DUEL!"

Simulated life point counters appeared beside both duelists reading 4000 each. Both Cyrus and Kooper drew five cards from their decks. "Who's going first?" Asked Kooper. Cyrus motioned to Kooper, so he nodded his head and drew his sixth card. Kooper took a quick look at his hand and started his Main Phase 1. "First I'll play a monster in attack position, Naturia Cliff! (Level 4, ATK/1500 DEF/1000). Kooper placed the monster card on his duel disk and a hologram of a rock creature with moss on its head appeared in from him.

"Naturia…?" Cyrus muttered under his breath.

"Then I will set on card in my spell and trap card zone, and end my turn." Kooper said as he finished his turn.

Cyrus drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "Ok, I will play this monster, Steamroid!" Called Cyrus. (Level 4, ATK/1800 DEF/1800) A hologram of what looked like a cartoon locomotive engine appeared on the field. "And I will have him attack your monster, but when my Steamroid attacks he gains 500 ATK points for the damage! Meaning, you lost 800 life points!" The holographic Steamroid lurched up and attacked Kooper's Naturia Cliff. Cliff was sent to the graveyard and Kooper's life point counter dropped from 4000 to 3200.

"My Naturia Cliff's effect activates now!" Called Kooper to Cyrus.

"And what is that?" Cyrus asked.

"When this monster is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Naturia monster from my deck!" Kooper said as he searched his deck for his new replacement monster. "I'll special summon Naturia Mantis in attack position!" (Level 4, ATK/1700 DEF/1500) A simulated, cute, green mantis popped up in between the two duelists.

"Ok, well then I'll set these two trap cards and end my turn." Cyrus continued.

Kooper drew a card from his deck and said, "Cool; now I will tribute my Naturia Mantis for my Naturia Bamboo Shoot!" (Level 5, ATK/2000 DEF/2000) A holographic tear shaped bamboo shoot monster replaced the mantis on the field. "And Bamboo Shoot's effect now says that you cannot activate spell or trap cards!"

"Now you're in trouble!" Choji shouted to Cyrus while watching the duel.

"WHA?" Cyrus spouted.

"Yes! And now I will play the spell card, Monster Reborn and bring a monster back from the grave on to my side of the field, and I choose Naturia Mantis!" The hologram mantis appeared next to the cute bamboo shoot. "And I will have Naturia Bamboo Shoot attack your Steamroid, and I believe it looses 500 ATK now, right?" Kooper asked.

"Yes" Cyrus said as his monster was destroyed and his life point counter went down to 3300.

"Then I will have my Naturia Mantis attack you directly, and remember you can't activate spells or traps!" Kooper boasted as his mantis dropped Cyrus's life points to 1600. "And I will end my turn."

Cyrus drew his next card and said, "I will play my Jetroid in attack mode."

But then Kooper interrupted, "When u normal summon a monster I will special summon my Naturia Cosmobeet on my side of the field." (Level 2, ATK/1000 DEF/700) Another cute beet looking monster was on Kooper's field. "Then I will activate Naturia Mantis's effect and send my Naturia Butterfly card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy your normal summoned monster."

Cyrus's Jetroid monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, leaving Cyrus open for Kooper's next turn. "There is nothing else I can do! I'll end my turn." Cyrus shouted.

Kooper drew his last card and ordered all of his monsters to attack Cyrus's life points directly. Cyrus's counter dropped to 0.

"Wow, your Naturia monsters just shut down my whole deck!" Cyrus explained to Kooper.

"So I can come with you guys?" Kooper asked.

"Yes, of course!" Cyrus proclaimed. The three duelists then got into the KaibaCorp helicopter and left for New Domino City.


End file.
